A Peculiar Event
by RockyEcoPup
Summary: An event occurred: Hugh's bees went missing, and he had no idea why they wouldn't come back to him. The bees would strike at him, leaving him emotionally and physically hurt, and only one could stayed with him. Emma says he lost his peculiarity, but no one agrees, what will happen next? MOVIEVERSE


**A/N: Sorry Guys if the messy text stuff is on here, because I just started fanfiction, and it is complex.**

 **This story is taken from the story**

 **Chapter Ons: Bees, where are you?**

The boy awoke from his nighttime sleep, yawning as he sat up. He looked aside of him, and saw the invisible boy sleeping peacefully, unable to know his emotions.

He was sharing a room with Millard, his best friend, and the only boy that would play soccer with him. The other boys (Enoch, Horace and Jacob) wouldn't play with them, because 1. They are old and 2. They would be doing their thing (like looking at Emma, reading a book or playing with dead stuff)

It was morning, as always, on the 3rd December 1943.

He stretched his arms and said with glee, "Heh, another day to live for."

"Yeah another day to try and flirt with Fiona." He yelled in surprise and saw Millard awake.

"Really? Seriously? I mean…" He blushed, trying to find the lost words to use to fire at Millard.

"Forget it, Hugh, everyone knows you and Fiona are a thing," He teased, "Like Enoch and Olive are, and Emma and Jame are."

They both started to get ready, then Hugh thought of something.

"But just one thing, we are still young," Hugh muttered, "And we will never grow older."

That was one of the cons he had when living in the loop. He likes living forever from the outside world, but the thing is that you stay in the very day, and that very year, and you wouldn't age.

"Yeah I mean," Millard scoffed, "I like being a pre-teen, and you should too. You wouldn't really have to worry of what's ahead of you. By the way, being an adult is way too hard."

The boy shrugged, "I guess so, Mr Invisible."

So-called Mr Invisible slapped Hugh, "Hey! Stop calling me that!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have called me and Fiona a thing!" He shouted back, and opened his mouth for his fellow bees to sting Millard, but…

"Huh? Where are my bees?" Hugh asked, worriedly, trying again to call them out of his body, but, only one came out.

"Heh? Is this some random trick you decided to come up?" Millard laughed, but then he got punched by the one bee Hugh had. It was as strong as Bronwyn, "OW!"

"That is what you get for thinking that this is a joke!" Hugh called his only bee to his finger, and whispered, "Where are the rest?"

"BZzz Hugh I don't know, all I knew is that they all went out of the window," The bee buzzed, in the language of bee, and Hugh could understand, "I didn't want to leave, so I stayed."

"What is it saying?" The invisible boy asked, leaning towards the two of them.

"It says that most of my bees went out of the window," The boy glanced at the window sill, which was wide open enough for a bunch of bees to escape.

"Man, we need to tell Miss Peregrine now," He suggested, heading towards the door, "Are you just gonna sit there and wait, Bee Boy?"

"Shut up, of course not." They both went out of the door, as Hugh's #1 bee was buzzing behind them.

"Miss Peregrine, Fiona is having a nightmare again," Olive told Miss Peregrine, in her nightgown, "She wouldn't come out of the room".

It wasn't the first time Miss Peregrine had to dealt with the children at nighttimes, but Fiona was the most frequent one. Her nightmares were based on her past in Ireland, about how she was judged as a witch.

"Alright, Ms Elephanta, I assume everybody else is awake?" She asked, as Olive nodded.

"Although I haven't check on Hugh and Millard," Miss Peregrine raised her hand up, stopping Olive from going outside.

"It's okay, Olive , you can go downstairs and help make breakfast with Emma," Olive obeyed and went out of the room.

Sometimes, or most of the times, Miss Peregrine would know what was going to happen. She knew she had to deal with Fiona this morning, and she knew that there was something up with Millard and Hugh. Afterwards, Claire would lose her teddy bear, and there would be a fight somewhere in the day. She sighed and went out of the room, and to find the two pre-teens running towards her.

"MISS PEREGRINE!" They shouted in unison, almost tripping on each other when stopping themselves.

Miss Peregrine, being frustrated about their manners, "Mr Apiston and Mr Nullings, polite people DO NOT run in the house, and SHOUT their words!"

She was pleased as the two boys made an apology, "Now, what is the matter? I need to see Fiona, but I assume that this is important?"

Hugh nodded and quickly said, "Miss Peregrine! It's terrible! My bees are no where around me!"

The Ymbrene's eyes widened, "Your bees…?"

"It's true Miss Peregrine, he isn't lying," Millard said, "Only one of his bees stayed in his body."

She glanced at her watch, and back at the boys, and back at her watch. It was 7:04, and they were supposed to be ready for breakfast. Living in a loop is quite hard, because you need to keep the events going, like the falling squirrel and the nazi bomb. Miss Peregrine wants everything to be on time, and everyone to be A okay.

Well, letting a few children out to find Hugh's bees won't be that bad, Jake has to go with them, She thought for a second, thinking carefully about their safety.

"Miss Peregrine!" This time it was Bronwyn, already in her dress, "Claire lost her teddy bear!"

"Sorry Bronwyn, but I am quite busy in a moment," She replied, making her go away, "Okay Hugh and Millard, you can find the bees, but please ask Jake to come with you."

"Okay!" They went down the stairs to find Jake.

Okay, Claire lost her teddy bear, what a disorganized girl, She smiled, Now I need to see Fiona before she cries.

Fiona's room was not far away, perhaps, so there was time. The lady strode to the room of Olive and Fiona, and knocked twice.

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Fiona? It's Miss Peregrine, may I come in?" She said, gently.

The door opened, and revealed Fiona hair braided; eye bags; still in her night gown; and not a very happy mouth. Miss Peregrine does not like to see her children somewhat like this.

Fiona looked stiff, as if she couldn't talk anymore. She ran and hugged her guardian, letting out several tears.

"Oh Fiona, are you fine? You had another nightmare, right?" The bird asked, hugging back as comfort.

The nature girl nodded and whispered, "I-It was horrible…"

She pat her back, "It's okay Fiona, you are safe in this house, no need to worry."

Miss Peregrine could feel Fiona moving backwards, escaping the hug. So she let go.

"But Miss Peregrine, will I dream another dream?" She asked, sniffling.

She thought about that statement, and calmly said, "Go and get ready, and think what Horace has to go through."

"Bees!" He shouted, "BEES!"

"Jake stop shouting to loud! They have small ears, maybe they are hearing a thunderstorm!" Hugh scolded, with his #1 bee on his side.

"I'm sorry!" Jacob said, "I have no experience with bees that much!"

"No experience? Nonsense!"

Hugh was more serious as usual, because of this situation. The whole house (except for Enoch, Olive, Fiona and Claire), were trying to find a pack of insects which has black and yellow strips. So far, no one founded them.

"They are not in the house," Bronwyn commented, "Searched everywhere."

"Differently not in town," Millard said, "Any luck Emma?!"

He shouted towards the levitating girl in the girl, as she was tied by a rope, whilst Jacob was holding it. It was sometimes hard to hold Emma's lightness on a rope, since she was so light that she could carry you up with her in space.

"No!" Emma yelled back, looking down, then back at the forest, "Did anybody check the forest?"

"No!" Everybody from below shouted above them.

"Then get someone to go there!"

"Okay, but I need to get Fiona," Hugh replied, "Everybody else, keep on looking!"

Everybody nodded and went away, as the twins grunted in response.

"You two want to help Claire, right?" The twins nodded in unison, "Fine! You could help her."

They grunted happily and went into the house, leaving the bee boy all alone at the back of the house.

He sighed, "Fiona could help me find my bees by growing a huge flower of their favorite. They will be attracted to it and will go there, and I will have them back!" Hugh smiled with hope in his heart and went into the house.

Olive was cooking breakfast and Enoch was helping her in the kitchen. He could already smell the delicious food already. It was just some apple crumble and orange juice, originally from Fiona's garden. Then he remembered about her nightmare last night, and went straight up to her room in a flash.

As he was about to reach the doorknob, someone kindly interrupted him, "Hugh, no one is inside the room."

"No way, Fiona is suffering from her nightmare ag-" He stopped when he saw Fiona right behind him. Hugh gulped and nervously laugh, "Oh you are there."

"Someone's worried," She smirked, making Hugh blush.

"H-hey stop!" He punched her, in a friendly way, "I-I thought you were still in the room!"

"See? I told you were worried!"

Then, the nature girl realized Hugh's serious face, "Hugh? What's wrong?"

He crosses his arms and said, "My bees, they are gone."

Fiona, being surprised and all, gasped and fidget her braided part of her hair, "Your bees?"

"Uh-huh," Then the boy was curious about her strange behavior, but decided to move on, "When I woke up this morning, they were gone, gone from my body."

"Then they… visited me…"

Hugh looked at Fiona, "W-what?"

"Your bees, they visited me…" She yet said again, her eyes showing fear, and her legs were shaking. The one bee that stayed with Hugh noticed something.

"Bzzz… Hugh, I smell one or more of me around her," He buzzed, flying around his master.

She saw the bee and shrieked, "Ah! It's one of your bees that attacked me!" Her hand pointed at the innocent looking black and yellow striped bug. This suddenly angered Hugh.

"Attack? What are you talking about Fiona?! My bees would never attack you!" He shouted, doing some random angry hand gestures, "Stop talking nonsense!"

This also angered Fiona with a mixture of sadness, "I am telling the truth! You just won't believe it."

Meanwhile, Claire was with the twins, in her room that was shared with Bronwyn. They actually have found the teddy bear, but it was somewhere that cannot be Reach.

"Oh how did it get there?!" Claire said, crossing her arms and not realizing that she cannot be angry-looking.

The bear was somehow on a tree branch right outside the window. The twins were grunting as they tried to get the bear, but no success was made. The looked down on their feet, grunting sadly.

Claire felt pity and gently hugged them, "It's okay, at least you both tried your best."

They began to hug back. They like Claire as much as they like Miss Peregrine, which is a lot of love from their hearts. Also, they make a very good tran when fighting wights, as known as Hollows.

She tried to think of a plan, and got a light bulb above her imaginative mind.

"Of course! We could use Fiona's help!" The youngest girl squealed, having more hope with her teddy bear, "Why didn't we think of that before?"

The twins grunted in a victory way.

Claire opened the door, "Okay, I am going to find Fiona, you two could stay her-"

"WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING ABOUT MY BEES LIKE THIS?!"

She yelled out of shock and fell back into the room. The twins screamed out of horror and helped her up.

"Oh my… that was Hugh…" She muttered, after thanking the twins for helping her up, "Who is he argu-"

"I would never lie Hugh! I swear! Why aren't you believing I-in me?"

It was Fiona. Hugh and Fiona are fighting when Miss Peregrine isn't in the household. Why were they fighting? What caused about this fight.

Right. The bees.

There was a yell. Then a shriek.

Some sniffling and some tears.

Some angry and no love.

There was war in the atmosphere.

"SAY SORRY TO MY BEES!"

"Of w-what?!"

"ABOUT TELLING ME THAT THEY ATTACK YOU, AND I DON'T KNOW! YOU JUST SCREAMED OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"I WAS JUST SCARED FOR THE LOVE OF MOTHER NATURE!"

Claire was so scared to go out, and so sad to see the two children fighting. Her friends. Fighting. This wasn't right at all. The twins were hugging her for comfort, which made her a bit happy.

"AHH!"

"OKAY! WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE OF WHEN MY BEES ATTACK YOU?!"

Claire shook of the hug and peek through the door stand. She saw a boy, who which she didn't think he could be this angry, and a girl, who which she didn't think she could be crying.

There was only silence for a second, then she saw Fiona raised her hand up.

"This is my proof."

If Claire was right, Fiona's hand was bandaged, but there were still some places around the bandaged area that was still uncovered. It looked bubbly and red.

The argument seemed to have stopped, because Hugh seemed to be speechless.

All she heard was the door smack.


End file.
